Rain
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Hai, aku Gouenji Shuuya. Sekarang kelas satu SMA Raimon. Biasa aja, punya adek cewek, nggak punya ibu lagi sejak umur sebelas tahun. Rambut putih, mata hitam, punya pacar namanya Kazemaru Ichirouta. Ha, kata seorang pendesain karakter, Y*ji Ikeda, Kazemaru itu namanya kayak ninja. Fic Abstract dalam sudut pandang Gouenji! For GouenKaze Day 2013!


"Hari ini hujan lagi, ya?" gumam seorang anak SD dengan muka cemberut. Ia tidak suka hujan. Sungguh. Hujan baginya hanya membawa sial, dan dia tak akan pernah menyukai hujan.

Anak itu berjalan dengan cepat menembus hujan. Sebelum bajunya basah, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan di gang kecil yang sempit dan kotor. Gang itu memang tidak terkena hujan karena tertutup atap rumah yang berimpitan, jadi dia memilih untuk pulang lewat sana, daripada basah.

"Bos, ada anak kecil berani menginjak daerah kekuasaan kita!"

Deg.

Anak itu menoleh ke belakang, terlihat dua orang preman yang sedang siap-siap untuk memukulnya. Hei, yang namanya preman mau anak kecil atau tua bangka juga tetap dipalak.

"Bocah, kau tahu konsekuensinya kalau masuk ke sini?"

Krek.

"Kau harus beri kami uang, atau-"

"WOY!"

Sontak, anak itu dan dua preman tadi menoleh. Di belakang mereka, ada anak kecil dengan tatapan garang, tapi sepertinya tidak menakutkan. Mungkin karena dia masih kecil.

Anak yang baru datang tadi, sepertinya tidak berbahaya. Habis, wajahnya cantik layaknya perempuan, sedangkan suaranya sangat anak-anak.

"Wah, kau berani juga, Cantik. Apa yang akan kau laku-"

-buak.

Preman itu terkapar. Pingsan. Dalam satu pukulan.

"Hei, ka-"

-bug.

Sekali lagi, preman yang lain juga terbujur tak sadarkan diri.

"Jangan cuma berani sama bocah. Pecundang!" ejek si cantik sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Tak lupa dengan jari tengah yang dijulurkan di depan.

Anak kecil itu melihatnya.

Rambut panjangnya, wajah cantiknya, semuanya.

Ia terpana sesaat, anak yang dipandanginya itu sepertinya seumuran dengannya -mungkin lebih muda, karena si cantik lebih pendek-, dan memiliki paras yang mempesona, tapi... dia kuat.

Tak tahu harus melakukan apa, anak itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan angkuh. Seakan tak ingin menoleh dan menjumpai sang pahlawan cantik.

"Woy, sini lu! Dibantuin bukannya terima kasih malah kabur!" jerit si cantik tak terima. Sebenarnya ia tak mempermasalahkan kalau ada orang yang kabur setelah dibantu olehnya. Namun kali ini, dia merasa harus menerima ucapan terima kasih dari orang yang dibantunya.

Yah, hanya sekedar 'ucapan terima kasih'. Itu saja.

Anak yang dipanggil tak menyahut. Ia malu harus menoleh dan menatap wajahnya. Cantik dan kuat.

Ah, sepertinya, anak itu menyukai si cantik.

"Eh, elu!"

Hmmm, meskipun kosakata yang dimiliki si cantik tak sepadan dengan wajahnya, tapi tak apalah.

"Woy, Semvak!"

Ah, sepertinya anak kecil tadi mengubah pandangannya terhadap hujan. Karena pada saat itulah ia menemukan hal terindah dalam hidupnya.

Ya, anak kecil cantik yang kuat. Sepertinya seumur atau lebih muda darinya.

Ha, dia bahkan tidak mengetahui namanya.

Yang ia lihat hanya sepotong huruf kanji nama keluarga di kartu tanda pengenal. Yang tertempel di pakaiannya.

'Kaze… ?'

* * *

.

.

* * *

Rain

Disclaimer:

Ehem, Kawan, kalo saya punya Inazuma Eleven, bakal saya jadiin penuh shonen-ai, dan saya jadiin anime macam Sa*nt Se*ya main bola!

Eh, emang udah kayak gitu ya?

Ya, udah deh…

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5? Yabuno Tenya? Akihiro Hino? Katsuhito Akiyama? Miyao Yoshikazu? Siapa pun, yang pasti bukan saya! #mewek sendiri

Warning:

For GouenKaze Day 10/2 2013! Fic Abstract dalam sudut pandang Gouenji! Aneh, humor garing, stress, ga waras, AU, ide pasaran, berandal!Kazemaru, abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, tak layak baca, genre campur sari, gila, bahasa lebay, sedikit bahasa gaul yang tidak boleh ditiru –tapi cuma dikit, kok-, setelah ini full Gouenji POV

Ada beberapa oknum yang diungkit dalam fic ini, tetapi bukan bermaksud bashing, hanya kepentingan cerita.

Tidak suka tidak usah baca, oke?

Btw, Happy GouenKaze Day!

Saya sarankan untuk membaca fic saya yang judulnya 'Abstract' terlebih dahulu, biar lebih nyambung #sekalian promo *buak

IT'S OOC!GOUENJI!

GET IT?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kelas 1-3.

…

…

4. Gouenji Shuuya.

…

…

…

18. Kazemaru Ichirouta.

'Humm… rasanya pernah dengar namanya. Tapi di mana, ya?' aku membatin sambil memandangi nama itu terus menerus. Kazemaru. Kazemaru. Rasanya aku pernah dengar, tapi aku tak ingat di mana dan kapan.

Aku penasaran sekali. Tapi papan pengumuman itu tak memberikan jawaban. Tentu saja begitu, aku tak pernah tanya dia, sih.

Sesaat, aku terbangun dari lamunanku, ketika jemari seseorang menyusuri kertas yang bertuliskan nama siswa kelas 1-1, dan lanjut ke kelas 1-3. Pada akhirnya jemari itu berhenti, dan tepat menunjuk nama yang kupandangi itu. "Ada! Namaku ada!" teriaknya girang.

Ah, suara itu. Mungkinkah dia…

Tapi, benarkah? Aku memang sangat mengharapkan kalau itu adalah dia. Meskipun kemungkinannya kecil, sih. Lagi pula, suaranya sudah agak berbeda dari yang dulu, walaupun ciri khas suaranya yang dulu masih terdengar. Mungkin faktor pubertas.

Aku sangat mengingat suaranya. Suara anak kecil yang galak itu. Dia pernah menyelamatkanku dari dua orang preman waktu aku kelas empat SD, sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu aku tak pernah melupakan wajahnya. Tak kusangka kami seangkatan. Sekelas pula.

Aku menoleh, dan kudapati dia juga sedang melihat ke arahku. Wajah itu… mata dan rambutnya… Ternyata memang benar dia!

"Apa lu liat-liat!" hardiknya kasar. Wuish, preman sekali. Padahal dia lebih pendek dariku. Berani juga dia.

Aku mengedikkan bahu. Membuatnya mengerling seakan jijik menatapku. "Tidak jelas!" dengusnya, sembari berlalu meninggalkanku dengan rambut panjang yang melambai layaknya bendera.

Hmm… tidak jelas, ya?

Tapi, dari yang kulihat, dia sepertinya tidak mengenalku. Maksudku, dia tak mengenaliku sebagai orang yang pernah ia selamatkan. Entah kenapa begitu, aku juga tidak tahu.

Yah, aku beruntung juga. Habisnya kalau dia ingat, pasti ia akan menagih imbalan berupa 'ucapan terima kasih' yang dulu tak pernah kusampaikan.

Tentu saja begitu. Setelah kejadian itu, kan, aku tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Walau aku yakin kami tinggal satu kota, tapi aku tak mencoba mencarinya.

Meskipun, aku tak pernah melupakannya. Rambutnya, wajahnya, suaranya. Semua yang pernah kulihat waktu itu tak pernah kulupakan. Masih segar dalam ingatanku segala yang ia tunjukkan padaku saat itu.

Yang paling kukagumi darinya adalah, kebaikan dan keberaniannya.

"Kazemaru! Ah, sayang sekali kita tidak satu kelas, tidak seru. Aku kelas 1-2, kau?"

Hah, ada yang menghampiri anak itu. Sepertinya teman akrabnya.

"Aku kelas 1-3. Kau benar, Endou, rasanya aneh saat kau tidak sekelas lagi denganku. Padahal waktu SD kita selalu satu kelas," ocehnya. Suara itu terdengar lembut sekali di telingaku. Ah, mungkin karena ia sedang bicara dengan sahabatnya.

Lalu, mereka berdua tertawa.

Mendengar tawanya yang seperti itu, untuk sejenak aku melupakan kenyataan bahwa Kazemaru adalah seseorang yang pernah menumbangkan dua orang preman, di usianya yang aku yakin baru memasuki angka kesepuluh tahun.

Sebab saat ini, ia terlihat begitu cantik. Seakan tak ada yang menyangka dia orang yang kuat, di balik penampilannya yang mempesona itu.

Entah kusadari atau tidak, aku menguatkan baris gigi. Dia tampaknya dekat sekali dengan anak bernama Endou itu.

Anak itu, Endou, menyikut pinggang Kazemaru perlahan. "Bagaimana Kaze-_chan_? Kau akan masuk klub atletik atau sepak bola?" tanyanya riang.

"'_Chan'_? Aku bukan perempuan, Endou!" teriak Kazemaru sambil mendelik marah pada Endou. Tidak terima dirinya dipanggil dengan _suffix_ seperti itu.

Secara spontan, aku memperhatikan Kazemaru. Dia memang perempuan, kok, sangat terlihat dari penampilannya. Walaupun suaranya berbeda –agak berat seperti laki-laki-. Kenapa tidak suka dengan panggilan begitu? Kan cocok, karena dia cantik, tentu saja.

"Oh, ayolah, Endou. Kau tahu aku tak terlalu suka sepak bola. Tapi mungkin tidak ada salahnya, sama-sama berlari juga, kan?" tawanya berderai. Sambil menyikut balik anak bernama Endou itu. Bahkan dia menyikut lebih keras dari Endou, terbukti dari ekspresi anak berambut cokelat itu yang menahan sakit.

Meringis, Endou mengelus pinggangnya. "Aww! Kalau kau berubah pikiran, segera hubungi aku! Dengan senang hati aku akan membukakan pintu klub sepak bola lebar-lebar untukmu!" katanya ceria. Kazemaru menanggapi dengan senyum.

"Begitukah? Wah, aku senang sekali, Endou…" komentarnya, tidak niat.

Endou tidak peduli dengan komentar tidak niat dari Kazemaru, dan hanya menjawab. "Kalau perlu, akan kubukakan pintu hatiku hanya untukmu, Kaze-_chan_~"

Kazemaru segera menggeplak kepala cokelat Endou dengan gulungan kertas yang dibawanya. Mungkin itu fotokopi ijazah SD-nya. "Jangan bercanda!" bentaknya, dari nadanya terdengar tidak terima. Tapi aku bisa melihat garis-garis kemerahan di pipinya.

Hmm… ekspresinya memang seperti perempuan. Dan jujur saja, aku memicing tidak suka dengan kedekatan mereka. Mengganggu sekali.

Eh? Tapi kalau dia memang perempuan, kenapa namanya 'Kazemaru'? Maksudku, itu, kan nama laki-laki. Apa orang tuanya tidak punya ide dalam pemberian nama?

Yah, sudahlah. Mau laki-laki atau perempuan pun, toh dia tetap cinta pertamaku.

Ha. Sejak kapan aku jadi melankolis begini, ya?

"Ah! Kau!"

"Ah! Kau!"

Ya, aku tahu. Kami, aku dan Kazemaru, si cantik penyelamat nyawaku tiga tahun lalu, menjerit bersamaan.

Dia, kaget karena ternyata aku, orang tidak jelas yang berdiri di depan papan pengumuman sembari menatapnya kemarin, sekelas dengannya.

Aku, kaget karena…

Seragamnya.

_Gakuran_.

Celana panjang.

Astaga…

Dia benar-benar laki-laki, saudara-saudara!

"Kau orang yang tidak jelas kemarin? Sekelas denganku?" tunjuknya, tepat mengarah padaku. Ucapannya, ehem, jujur saja, menohok sekali. Tapi biarlah, namanya juga preman.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis, "Kalau iya, lalu kenapa?" tanyaku datar. Aku tidak mau menunjukkan, betapa senangnya aku sebenarnya, karena di hari pertama sekolah sudah bertemu dengannya.

Kazemaru duduk di ujuuuuung sekali. Mendengus dengan menggunakan bibirnya, dia mengabaikan aku yang duduk di ujung satunya lagi.

Seakan dia tak mau bertemu denganku.

Aku mengedikkan bahu. Barangkali dia hanya menganggapku sebagai orang aneh. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku akan tetap memujanya baik sebagai orang yang pernah menyelamatkanku, maupun sebagai orang yang menjadi cinta pertamaku.

Dan juga, orang yang membuatku mengubah pandanganku terhadap peristiwa datangnya hujan. Yang dulunya begitu kubenci.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari keduaku sekolah di SMP Raimon, aku memutuskan untuk masuk klub sepak bola di sekolah. Aku tidak memiliki alasan khusus dengan masuk ke klub yang sepi peminat itu. Aku hanya menyukainya. Menyukai sepak bola. Itu saja.

Dan di sana, aku bertemu dengan Endou… eum…

Mamoru, ya?

Ah, iya. Endou Mamoru. Namanya seperti itu.

Iya, dia Endou Mamoru, sahabat Kazemaru. Gebetanku…

Cling.

Kesempatan!

Mungkin saja aku bisa mendekati Kazemaru kalau aku mendekati sahabatnya dulu.

Ah, Gouenji Shuuya, kau memang pintar!

Demi Kazemaru, akan kulakukan apa saja!

Hmm… sepertinya aku memang benar-benar menyukai anak itu. Tapi sudahlah, memang kenyataan, kok.

Aku tidak peduli mau dia laki-laki atau perempuan. Mau dia anak berandal atau murid teladan. Mau dia tetap cantik seperti dulu atau tidak lagi. Aku. Tidak. Peduli.

Karena aku menyukainya bukan karena wajah, atau apa pun.

Ah, sebenarnya aku juga tak tahu aku menyukainya karena apa. Yang jelas, aku seakan bisa melihat dirinya yang sebenarnya ketika dia menyelamatkan aku dulu. Aku begitu mengaguminya sebagai orang paling baik yang pernah kutemui. Selain ibuku, tentu saja.

Silakan bergubrak ria sepuasnya. Aku tidak peduli. Memangnya cinta itu pakai alasan, hah?

Wah, wah. Sejak kapan aku berani bicara soal cinta? Aku masih kelas satu SMP tahu!

Semua gara-gara seorang anak lelaki tiga belas tahun yang sekelas denganku secara kebetulan itu.

Semua gara-gara seorang anak lelaki tiga belas tahun yang pernah menyelamatkanku tiga tahun lalu itu.

Semua gara-gara seorang anak lelaki tiga belas tahun yang berwajah cantik bagai wanita, namun berandal luar biasa.

Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Dia yang membuatku mengkhayal terlalu tinggi. Membuat angan-anganku selalu melambung lebih jauh dari langit. Membuat fantasiku selalu membayangkan yang indah-indah. Membuat mataku selalu berhalusinasi melihat sosoknya setiap saat.

Kazemaru Ichirouta berhasil membuatku gila.

Dia membuat perang dingin denganku. Tanpa aku sanggup melawan sama sekali. Dia menang telak. Skor 1-0 untuknya.

Padahal, dia tidak menyadari akan hal itu. Karena setelah kami saling menjerit bersamaan di hari pertama masuk kelas, dia tak pernah menegurku lagi. Seolah tak pernah mengenalku. Bahkan dia mungkin tak ingat namaku.

Selamat, Kazemaru. Kau berhasil menjerat seluruh pikiranku, membuatnya hanya tertuju padamu. Kau berhak dapat P*p Mie.

Eh, apa hubungannya?

Terima kasih, Kazemaru. Kau membuatku tidak pernah berpaling padamu bahkan hanya sedetik saja. Kau adalah Miss Universe versi diriku. Semua indra yang ada pada tubuhku hanya tertuju padamu, bukan hanya mata lagi.

Ng, atau mungkin Mr. Universe?

Masa bodoh, memangnya aku peduli? Kaisar Jepang saja tidak mau ambil pusing, kenapa aku harus repot?

Aku memang tak pernah memperlihatkan kekagumanku padanya. Hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tahu kalau aku menyukainya. Aku mengambil cara lain.

Tahu bagaimana?

Di sela-sela latihan klub sepak bola, biasanya aku akan meminjam ponsel Endou. Biasanya tiap hari mereka berfoto bersama di berbagai tempat baru yang pernah mereka kunjungi.

Bisa ditebak?

Pintar! Aku mengambil foto Kazemaru yang ada dalam ponsel Endou, dan mengirimkannya ke ponselku.

Kekeke, hebat kan? Dengan begini, aku memasukkannya ke dalam laptop kesayanganku, untuk kujadikan penyegar mataku saat aku lelah atau mengerjakan tugas. Foto-foto yang sebelumnya ada di ponselku dengan segera kuhapus. Jadi aku bisa tetap mengoleksi wajah Kazemaru tanpa ketahuan.

Licik? Ah, tidak juga. Seorang pengagum rahasia harus selalu licik. Yang seperti aku, sih, sudah biasa.

Karena, akan sangat mencurigakan kalau secara tiba-tiba aku meletakkan surat cinta ke dalam lokernya.

Aku bisa membayangkan dia akan bilang, "Euh… siapa orang gila yang berani mengirim surat cinta padaku? Yang melakukannya pasti tidak punya otak," ketika melihat ada amplop berwarna _pink_ ngejreng yang tergeletak manis di dalam lokernya.

Walaupun sebenarnya, aku tidak masalah juga kalau dia mau bilang begitu.

Aku mengakui kalau aku memang gila. Itu semua karena dia!

Aku juga mengakui kalau aku tidak memakai otakku jika menyangkut segala hal tentangnya. Itu semua gara-gara dia!

Aku buta segalanya kalau membicarakan apa pun mengenai dirinya. Itu semua hanya karena dia!

Dia. Dia. Dia.

Kok, aku merasa sepertinya itu adalah sebuah judul lagu. Apa itu benar? Atau aku yang terlalu _mellow_? Sampai-sampai merasa jika sudah membicarakan Kazemaru, selalu saja diungkit dengan yang melankolis?

Aku tidak tahu. Tolong jangan tanya aku. Yang kutahu, semuanya gara-gara dia! Itu saja!

Aku hanya tahu kalau aku menyukai Kazemaru Ichirouta. Titik. Tidak ada koma. Tidak ada tanda seru. Apalagi tanda tanya.

Hanya saja, aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku.

Mungkin dia membenciku.

Peduli amat, mau dia benci padaku atau tidak, aku tetap akan menyukainya. Aku akan menunggu hingga dia bisa menerimaku. Sampai kapan pun.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, aku dan Kazemaru tetap saja seperti itu.

Tidak pernah berbicara, tidak pernah mengobrol, bahkan bertegur sapa saja kami tidak pernah.

Semuanya tetap seperti itu. Monoton dan membosankan.

Tapi, walau empat tahun kami seperti itu, aku tak pernah melupakannya. Tujuh tahun lamanya aku menyukai orang itu, tak pernah sedikit pun aku mengurangi kadar perasaanku.

Memang, aku selalu bertingkah jaim di hadapannya. Tapi itu semua kulakukan karena aku ingin dia melihat ke arahku. Supaya dia menyadari kalau aku ada di dekatnya. Agar dia tahu kalau aku selalu bersikap berbeda terhadapnya.

Meskipun pada akhirnya, dia selalu bicara ketus padaku. Entah karena aku yang terlalu _stoic_ dan membuatnya sebal, atau karena dia memang cepat naik darah.

Tapi, orang lain tak pernah seperti itu tuh? Kebanyakan biasa saja dengan mukaku –yang kubuat dengan sengaja- _stoic_ ini. Malah ada beberapa di antara mereka yang tertawa karena aku terlalu minim ekspresi.

Meskipun, tetap saja aku berpikir itu memang cara dia mengekspresikan kekesalan. Dasar orang polos.

Ah, yang penting sudah berusaha, kan? Hasil pikirkan nanti, kubuat dia melihat keberadaanku dulu.

Dia jarang bicara pada orang lain, kecuali Endou. Mereka sering bertemu di lapangan saat klub sepak bola selesai latihan. Saat itu Kazemaru –yang masuk klub atletik- sedang berlari pulang ke rumah.

Kadang dia bersama seorang adik kelas, Miyasaka kalau tidak salah, yang senasib dengannya, laki-laki tapi dianggap perempuan karena wajah mereka cantik.

Tapi, di hatiku hanya ada Kazemaru!

Kazemaru tetap yang tercantik di mataku!

Rambutnya yang berkilau dan –pastinya- lembut itu selalu membayang di mataku. Mata cokelatnya yang sewarna madu membuatku selalu teringat padanya. Dan sikap serta wajahnya itu…

Dia benar-benar manis!

Aku tidak peduli orang mau berkata apa soal kelakuannya yang ketus, serampangan, tidak sopan, berantakan, dan kasar itu.

Justru itulah yang membuatnya menarik!

Aku tentu tidak bodoh dengan begitu saja menelan mentah-mentah semua telakan dan bentakan yang ia lantunkan bak nyanyian neraka tepat di telingaku. Biasanya aku akan menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan wajah super datar –yang menurutnya- menyebalkan dan –menurutku- kece badai ini.

Kemudian, dia akan pergi memasang muka kusut, mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang lembut, dan meninggalkan aku dengan wajah semrawut.

Jangan lupakan mulut kecilnya yang mengerucut imut. Komat-kamit mengumpat dalam bahasa preman kebun binatang, khas dirinya sekali.

Hanya saja, aku sedikit khawatir dengan masa depan 'kami'.

Sengaja kuberi tanda kutip karena kami memang belum pacaran. Hei, dia bahkan belum mau menganggapku teman.

Yah, intinya, karena dia berandalan, aku terpikir kalau orang-orang menganggapnya memaksaku untuk pacaran dengannya.

Ha, pacaran juga belum, malah berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

Itulah, Kawan. Kadar cinta berlebihan membuatku mengkhayal terlalu tinggi.

Dia membuatku terlena.

Jika orang-orang di luar sana berpikir Kazemaru adalah orang yang buruk, maka aku akan menjadi penutup dari semua keburukannya. Dan aku akan menjadi seseorang yang sempurna di matanya. Jika orang-orang mengira Kazemaru adalah anak berandal, maka aku akan berusaha menjadi murid teladan agar bisa memperbaiki dirinya.

Aku selalu membayangkan sosoknya setiap hari. Memeluk bantal guling seakan itu adalah dirinya. Menciumi boneka beruang _pink_ milik Yuuka, adikku, seolah-olah benda lembut itu adalah pipinya –atau bibirnya? Oh, entahlah. Aku ingin sekali merasakannya-.

Kazemaru Ichirouta, aku mencintaimu~.

Terkadang, aku memang selalu dikerumuni anak-anak perempuan. Dan itu membuatku risih. Bahkan aku pernah diteror kira-kira sekitar dua ratus tiga belas kali dikirimi _e-mail_ tak jelas entah dari siapa. Isinya hanya seputar 'hai', atau 'kau sedang apa?' atau 'sudah makan belum?' atau 'kau suka sepak bola?', dan lain-lain yang menurut otakku itu sangat tidak berguna.

Sejak aku kelas dua SMP hingga sekarang, mungkin hampir mendekati lima ratus kali nomor yang sama selalu meneleponku. Tapi setelah aku mengangkat panggilannya, dengan segera dia memutus sambungan telepon. Iseng yang kelewatan.

Aku yakin, _e-mail_ dan telepon-telepon aneh itu berasal dari anak perempuan.

Karena Kazemaru tidak mungkin bersikap seperti itu. Hei, dia ketua geng preman, memalukan sekali jika dia bertingkah seperti anak perempuan kurang kerjaan begitu.

Lagi pula, dia kan membenciku. Mana mungkin dia mau mengirim _e-mail_ dan meneleponku setiap hari?

Ajaibnya, aku dan Kazemaru selalu satu kelas, sejak kami satu sekolah di SMP Raimon. Dan kini kami juga sekolah di tempat yang sama, SMA Raimon.

Dan aku sekelas lagi dengannya!

Hebat! Mungkinkah ini takdir?

Kalau iya, aku akan sangat berterima kasih. Sungguh!

Tuhan, terima kasih telah memberikan Kazemaru untuk selalu sekelas denganku~. Aku mencintainya~. Terima kasih, Tuhan~.

Oh, dan hebatnya lagi. Kalian mau tahu apa?

Yap, Kazemaru masuk klub sepak bola~!

Ah, indahnya dunia~!

Dari dulu, aku selalu datang paling awal waktu latihan pagi. Soalnya, waktu latihan pagi klub sepak bola dan atletik berbeda. Klub atletik harus datang lebih pagi dari kami supaya badan mereka tetap segar meskipun sudah menjelang siang. Kata Mbah Gugel, dukun kampung di komplek perumahanku, begitu.

Sebab, aku ingin melihatnya saat latihan. Kebetulan seragam klub atletik itu seksi.

Ah, untung saja Kazemaru tak pernah datang lebih awal dariku saat ia sudah berada di klub sepak bola. Aku terbiasa jadi penghuni lapangan sekolah subuh-subuh, sih.

Wah, itu dia sudah datang. Panjang umur kau, Kazemaru sayang. "Oh, kalian sudah datang, Endou… Kaze… maru."

Eh?

Gawat, gawat!

Aduh, gimana ini? Padahal aku sudah latihan ribuan kali di depan cermin tiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Apa lagi kalau bukan latihan menyebut namanya?

Seumur hidup, aku belum pernah menyebut nama Kazemaru di hadapannya. Yah, mungkin pernah, beberapa kali, itu pun saat sedang mengerjakan tugas, berdebat, atau kebetulan sedang mengoper bola waktu latihan.

Dan sebanyak apa pun aku latihan menyebut nama –bayangkan, hanya nama!- Kazemaru, aku hampir selalu bisa melihat kedutan tipis tidak terima di wajahnya.

Heh, sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan. Padahal aku tidak berniat untuk menyingkat namanya, atau apa pun. Aku hanya…

Malu.

Yah, malu. Aku malu sekali saat menyebut nama itu. Rasanya mukaku hangat sekali begitu nama itu baru saja nyangkut di kerongkongan.

Baru nyangkut, tapi aku sudah serasa terbakar.

Menyedihkan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pulang sekolah hari ini, aku harus bisa menyebut nama Kazemaru.

Seep, kebetulan tinggal kami berdua saja di kelas.

Eh, berdua?

Inikah yang namanya kesempatan dalam kesempitan?

Ayo, Gouenji Shuuya, kau bisa melakukannya. Menyebut nama orang lain kau bisa, kenapa Kazemaru tidak? Namanya hanya membutuhkan dua huruf kanji, lho.

Aku meneguk ludah.

1…

2…

3…

"Kazemaru."

Yes! Akhirnya aku berhasil! Tanpa gugup dan tanpa terlihat untuk menyingkat! Astaga, siapa pun, terbangkan aku ke langit!

"Apa?" katanya ketus tanpa menoleh. Aku terdiam membatu seketika.

Cantik-cantik galak.

Biar sajalah, namanya juga preman.

"Nanti sore kau ada waktu tidak?"

Dia terdiam sebentar, "Tidak ada," jawabnya, masih seketus tadi.

"Ng…" aku menggumam, mendekati mejanya. Dia terlihat sibuk merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja.

Heh, preman-preman begitu Kazemaru termasuk orang yang tak pernah mengabaikan pelajaran, lho.

Aku menyodorkan dua tiket masuk Olimpiade Atletik Tingkat Nasional, di hadapannya. Aku tahu meskipun ia sudah banting stir ke sepak bola, tapi dia belum melupakan dan masih menyukai cabang atletik.

Sengaja kupaksa ayahku untuk membeli dua tiket itu, supaya aku bisa dapat alibi untuk mengajaknya jalan.

Sebab, jalan berdua dengan Kazemaru adalah impianku sejak dulu!

Licik? Aku sudah bilang, aku biasa saja.

Aku pun bisa melihat mata madunya yang cantik membulat besar sekali. Seperti mau melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

Tapi kemudian, ekspresinya kembali galak. "Kau sedang apa di depanku, Gouenji?" tuntutnya sembari menengadah, menaikkan sebelah alis –yang memang hanya terlihat sebelah- seakan mengejekku.

"Emm… aku tahu kau masih suka atletik. Dan setahuku yang suka atletik cuma kau. Tadi pagi aku baru dapat tiket dari ayahku, jadi…" gah, mengatakannya susah sekali! Kazemaru, mengertilah kalau aku ingin mengajakmu jalan!

"Jadi?" kernyitnya.

"Jadi… aku ingin mengajakmu, pergi menonton olimpiade sama-sama…" yeah, berhasil. Selamat, Gouenji. Kau berhak dapat P*p Mie.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak orang lain saja? Endou, atau adikmu, misalnya?"

Deg.

Oh tidak, aku ditolak…

Eh, kenapa ia tahu soal adikku?

Aku selalu merahasiakan masalah adik perempuanku, Yuuka. Yang tahu hanya Endou, itu juga karena dia mengikuti aku ketika ke rumah sakit menjenguk Yuuka, bukan kuberi tahu secara suka rela.

Yuuka koma delapan tahun lalu ketika ia mengalami kecelakaan. Hujan yang deras saat itu membuat jalanan licin dan menabrakkan sebuah mobil tepat di depan tubuhnya.

Karena itulah, aku sangat benci hujan. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

"Dari mana kau tahu soal adikku?"

"Ng… yah, kau tahu sendirilah. Aku, kan ketua geng berandalan. Jadi informasi mengenai orang-orang yang berada di daerah kekuasaan kami aku tahu," ucapnya, sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Oh, begitu," tanggapku kurang yakin. Tapi kubiarkan saja. "Aku tidak bisa mengajak mereka. Kalau Endou, kau tahu sendiri, kan dia orangnya bagaimana? Di kepalanya hanya ada sepak bola. Kalau adikku, dia baru saja sembuh, aku tidak mau mengajaknya jalan-jalan dulu."

Jangan bilang kalau aku adalah seorang _sister_ _complex_. Aku hanya menyayangi adikku, itu saja. Yang bilang aku _sister_ _complex_ tidak akan kumaafkan!

Kazemaru terlihat menimbang-nimbang. "Sejak kapan kau suka atletik?" tanyanya, sambil tertawa kecil. Suara tawanya cantik sekali! Baru kali ini kulihat dia tertawa, meskipun artinya mengejek, sih.

Eaa, jelas saja dia tertawa begitu. Karena selama ini aku memang tidak mau tahu soal atletik. Kalau tidak ada Kazemaru di sana, melirik saja aku tidak berminat.

"Yaa… tidak ada salahnya, kan? Habisnya aku sudah dibelikan tiket, sayang kalau tidak nonton," ucapku terdengar ragu. Kazemaru hanya mengangkat alis lagi sambil menggembungkan pipi, entah apa artinya.

Ayolah, Kazemaru. Aku ingin berduaan denganmu. Sekaliiii saja.

Pada akhirnya, dia mengangkat bahu, "Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa."

Lalu, aku merasa ingin lompat salto sekarang juga! "Terima kasih, Kazemaru. Aku tunggu di stadion jam empat," tapi seperti biasa, aku masih memasang muka _stoic_ nan datar kebanggaanku.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kemarin, sumpah aku sangat senang! Aku jalan dengan Kazemaru berdua saja!

Berdua!

Kece badai~.

Ah, semoga saja ini akan jadi awal kedekatan hubungan kami. Lalu, kami akan semakin akrab, menjadi teman. Kemudian, ia menjadi sahabatku, dan kami akan lebih lengket daripada dia dengan Endou.

Terus, kami akan jadian~.

Hah, khayalanku terlalu tinggi rupanya. Sampai aku tidak sadar kalau seorang anak perempuan menghampiriku dengan muka memerah sedikit.

"Gouenji-_kun_, ada waktu sebentar?"

Eh?

Itu Fuyuka, kan? Kalau tidak salah, dia teman kecilnya Endou. Tapi gosipnya dia suka padaku.

Heh, tetap saja, hanya ada Kazemaru di hatiku.

"Ya, ada apa, Fuyuka?" tanyaku datar. Aku berusaha bersikap baik terhadap siapa pun, biar Kazemaru mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku.

Kulirik Kazemaru dengan ekor mata, terlihat ia sedang meremas botol air minum warna jingga entah karena apa.

Cemburukah?

Kalau itu benar, aku akan senang sekali~!

Fuyuka terlihat memerah. Jemarinya saling bertaut satu sama lain. Dia manis, sebenarnya, dengan rambut ungu diikat setengah dan mata yang besar. "Ngg… itu… bisakah Gouenji-_kun_ ikut denganku? Aku ingin bicara-"

"Tidak boleh!"

Ha?

Aku, Fuyuka, Endou, dan anggota klub sepak bola Raimon yang lain menatap Kazemaru, sang pelaku jeritan cantik bergema indah itu. Aku mengangkat alis, ingin melihat reaksinya setelah dengan tiba-tiba melarang Fuyuka bicara denganku.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Fuyuka. Ekspresinya memandangi Kazemaru tak suka. Kubiarkan saja pemandangan itu menghiasi lapangan sepak bola SMA Raimon.

"Ka… karena…"

Kami semua menunggu.

Hening.

"Karena Gouenji itu mesum!"

_WHAT_?

_Hell_, aku sama sekali tidak mesum, berani sumpah! Kenapa Kazemaru bilang aku mesum dengan teriakan begitu? Jahat sekali kau, Kazemaru sayang~.

Fuyuka mengernyit, aku membuang muka, malu karena dikatai gebetan sebagai orang mesum. "Aku sudah melihat Gouenji-_kun_ selama ini, dia bukan orang yang seperti itu," ujarnya mantap, membelaku. Ya ampun, kenapa Kazemaru tega sekali, sih?

Aku mengiyakan ajakan Fuyuka ketika ia meminta untuk bicara di lapangan belakang. Jika Fuyuka ingin menyatakan suka padaku, akan kubuktikan padanya –dan Kazemaru- kalau di hatiku hanya ada si pemuda preman berambut indah itu. "Begini, Gouenji-_kun_…" dia memulai, dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah menyukai Gouenji-_kun_ selama setengah tahun ini…"

Hah, sudah kuduga. Tapi sayang sekali, tujuanku mengiyakan ajakanmu adalah untuk menolak ini. Di hatiku hanya ada Kazemaru, aku sudah tujuh tahun menyukainya. Tidak akan kulupakan begitu saja.

"Jadi, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke festival."

Hmm…

Tapi, aku punya ide bagus. Tidak menolak ajakannya untuk pergi ke festival mungkin bukan keputusan buruk.

Biar Kazemaru cemburu melihatku dengan Fuyuka berduaan.

He, apakah aku terlalu narsis kalau dia juga menyukaiku?

Mungkin begitu, sebab aku bisa melihatnya mengintip di balik pohon. Rambut panjangnya berkibar dan menampilkan kilau yang khas. Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu kalau itu adalah dia.

Kalau dia tidak benar menyukaiku, dia pasti tidak akan mau repot-repot mengintai kami seperti ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

ZRAASH.

Hujan.

Aku jadi teringat Kazemaru.

Sekarang aku berada di Festival Musim Semi, menuruti ajakan Fuyuka yang ingin jalan berdua denganku.

"Maaf lama, Gouenji-_kun_…"

Nah, itu Fuyuka sudah datang. Aku melihat sekeliling.

Aha, kutangkap sosok cantik Kazemaru bersembunyi di balik tembok. Mengintai kami dengan cermat namun kurang hati-hati.

Aku yakin dia pasti menyukaiku juga!

Kami –aku dan Fuyuka- mulai dari kios ikan. Dia mulai menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu. "Gouenji-_kun_, aku ingin ini," aku mengambilkan apa yang ia minta. Sekilas kulihat Kazemaru hampir menangis.

Eh?

Fuyuka meminta sebuah cincin yang dijual di sebuah kios. Kazemaru hanya memperhatikan kami di balik tembok putih tempat perbatasan dengan sebuah taman hijau, tak jauh dari posisi kami saat ini. Dia… benar-benar ingin menangiskah?

Namun aku tetap mengabulkan apa yang Fuyuka minta. Aku ingin lihat reaksi Kazemaru setelah ini. Kupasang sebuah cincin, benda yang dipinta Fuyuka, di jari manisnya. Sebelum-

Tling.

-seseorang menabrak punggungku dari belakang, dan membuat cincin yang kupegang saat itu jatuh menggelinding ke tanah.

"Ah, jatuh," aku menggumam sedikit ketika benda kecil itu menghilang di rerumputan. Fuyuka menatapi cincin yang sekarang sudah hilang entah ke mana.

Anak perempuan itu menoleh ke arahku, "Gouenji-_kun_, cincinnya hilang…"

Sedangkan aku menahan tangan Fuyuka yang mulanya ingin mencari cincin itu di rumput, dengan melirik Kazemaru yang menggenggam dadanya.

"Sudahlah. Aku belikan yang lain untuk menggantikannya," Fuyuka mengangguk lemah. Mungkin ia benar-benar menginginkan cincin itu.

Mendadak, aku melihat Kazemaru melepas payung yang dipegangnya. Tubuh rampingnya membungkuk. Hei, mau apa dia?

Apakah… dia mencari cincin yang menghilang itu? Hujan-hujanan?

Ya, ampun. Itu, kan bahaya! Dia bisa kena flu!

Cepat, kuhampiri Kazemaru. Ia yang mungkin tidak mendengar panggilanku masih meneruskan pencariannya. "Kazemaru?" aku ikut membungkuk, menyentuh punggungnya, mengguncang tubuhnya, kemudian-

Bruk.

"Kazemaru!"

-melihatnya pingsan tepat di hadapanku.

"Hatchii!"

Pagi-pagi, seperti biasa, aku datang lebih awal saat latihan pagi. Kudengar suara orang bersin tepat di sampingku.

Ah, itu Kazemaru. Pantas suara bersinnya cantik. Sepertinya baru ada kami berdua di ruang klub.

Hei, ini kesempatanku. Aku akan nyatakan cinta padanya! Kazemaru, tunggu aku~.

"Kazemaru, aku ingin bicara," kusapa Kazemaru ketika dia sedang mengusap hidungnya dengan tisu.

"Ada… hatchii! Apa?" tanyanya, ketus. Tipikal dirinya sekali. Padahal kondisinya sedang lemah begitu, sok-sok kuat pula.

Aku tidak menjawab, malah menarik tangannya ke luar ruangan. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriaknya tidak terima. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikan itu. Yang penting, aku akan nyatakan perasaanku pada Kazemaru. Titik.

Kusandarkan kepalanya di belakang pohon, di taman belakang sekolah. "Hei…" ucapku, bergetar karena malu.

Ayo, Gouenji. Kau bisa melakukannya!

"Aku menyukaimu, Kazemaru."

Akhirnya!

"Apa?" tanya Kazemaru, tidak percaya dengan yang ia dengar. Aku pun menarik napas.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Hening.

"Perlu kuulang sampai seribu kali?" oh, ternyata aku bisa nge-_troll_ juga.

Kece badai~.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hai, aku Gouenji Shuuya. Sekarang kelas satu SMA Raimon. Biasa aja, punya adek cewek, nggak punya ibu lagi sejak umur sebelas tahun. Rambut putih, mata hitam, punya pacar namanya Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Ha, kata seorang pendesain karakter, Y*ji Ikeda, Kazemaru itu namanya kayak ninja. Tapi entah kenapa dia dapet wajah cantik jelita layaknya bidadari yang turun dari surga.

Ah, aku jadi teringat sebuah lirik lagu. Dipelontori empat –anak- cowok amburadul bau kencur yang berani-beraninya ngomongin masalah cinta.

Seharusnya aku yang nyanyiin lagu itu, tahu!

"Lagu apa, Gouenji?" tanya Kazemaru, sambil menolehkan wajahnya yang cantik tepat ke hadapanku.

Eh?

Jadi, aku ngekhayal tadi, nyampe ke kupingnya, ya?

Wah, kuping neraka…

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," aku menjawab datar. Kazemaru mengernyit tidak suka. "Apa, sih, maumu? Tadi kau bilang mau ke tempat karaoke, kau sendiri yang menyuruhku menyanyi. Sekarang, setelah sampai, kau bilang bukan apa-apa!"

Ha?

Oh, iya. aku dan Kazemaru sedang jalan berdua di tempat karaoke. Sebelumnya aku memang bilang mau mendengar suara nyanyiannya. Pasti bagus sekali.

Hah, untunglah bukan suara gumamanku yang terdengar. Dia memang murni mau bertanya.

"Baiklah, lagunya terserah kau saja. Aku akan mendengarnya," jawabku, setengah lega, setengah gelisah. Karena kalau dia memang benar-benar punya kuping neraka, matilah aku. Hancur lebur topeng _stoic_ yang kubangun bertahun-tahun lamanya itu.

Tanpa kuduga, Kazemaru duduk kembali di sofa. "Hei, Gouenji," panggilnya, sembari meneguk sekaleng kola di atas meja. "Apa?" sahutku datar.

"Kau bilang kau sudah menyukaiku sejak pertama bertemu. Berarti waktu kelas satu SMP, dong?" ia bertanya. Aku diam sebentar.

"Tidak, kok," kuraih sekaleng kola yang barusan diminumnya. Hm, sepertinya dia benar-benar lupa soal kejadian waktu kelas empat SD itu, padahal aku masih sangat mengingatnya. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin kejadian itu terulang.

"Kau ingat tujuh tahun lalu? Saat kau menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang hampir dipalak dua orang preman?"

Kazemaru meletakkan satu jemarinya di dagu. Ekspresinya itu manis sekali.

"Ah, berarti kau!?" tunjuknya, hampir mengenai hidungku kalau saja dia tidak mundur sebelumnya.

Aku nyengir.

Kazemaru mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Kau anak tidak tahu terima kasih yang waktu itu, ya? Kurang aj*r!" serunya. Ia menabrakku hingga punggungku terbaring di atas sofa. Dengan gerakan kilat, Kazemaru menduduki perutku, hendak menonjok mukaku yang kece badai ini.

Tapi, aku menahan tangannya. Tentu saja, seorang Gouenji Shuuya harus terlihat kece badai di hadapan kekasih preman cantiknya.

"Kau mau menyerangku, atau aku yang menyerangmu?" tanyaku, nge-_troll_. Dan bisa kulihat mukanya sudah sangat merah seperti buah apel, kesukaanku.

* * *

_**END**_.

* * *

A/N:

PROYEK KEDUA SAYA JADI JUGA~~!

Gouenji-nya OOC banget, kan? Iya kan? Udah saya bilangin d atas kok… dan salahkan saja saya karena membuat image-nya berantakan begini. Habis saya bosen Tsurugi mulu yang dinistain, sekali-sekali leluhur *?* si Tsurugi nistain juga napa…#plak

Lalu, istilah kece badai itu…#tunjuk" orangny *plak

Tenang, saya dah minta izin sama yg bersangkutan, kok… kece badai kan #apaansihlu

HAPPY GOUENKAZE DAY 2013, KAWAN~

Review-nya…#plak!


End file.
